


The Bathroom Incident

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Meetings, M/M, Ushijima's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Ushijima feels a little tug in his gut. His instincts are screaming at him to protect the incredibly good smelling omega, who clearly doesn't realize that he might be in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seems familiar? Yes, it is 'the bathroom incident' from The Bench from Ushijima's POV. I know it's not too long, but that is basically all I have time for right now, I am so sorry. I'm working on another part with Satoshi and some other characters might make an appearance as well (hint: one loves his milk, one loves his games and one loves his... hyperactivity?) but it will take some time to write as I'm using writing to cope with stress, but can't afford to sit and write for long hours. 
> 
> What I'd like to know though is if you'd be interested in reading similar short snippets of the story - certain situations from other POV, short cute story ideas that don't really fit into the long segments and so on? Please, let me know! :)

Ushijima put on his sweatshirt, using the moment when everyone was distracted by packing and dressing up to slip away from the dressing room. He was angry that they have lost the match, the last chance of qualifying for the high school nationals slipping from his fingers for good, but probably not as angry as he should have been. During the match he kept his focus clear, determined to win the game, until Karasuno’s 12 entered the court to serve. His breath hitched for a second when he saw him and felt the little pull in his gut. It lasted only for a second and by the end of the match, he wasn’t even sure if he felt it at all, but the tiniest chance that it was truly there didn’t let him ignore it. 

He didn’t go too close to Karasuno’s dressing room, not wanting to draw any attention to him. He just needed to see the black haired boy one more time before he would most likely never get the chance again. It didn’t take too long before the team in black started exiting the room, bags over their shoulders and exhausted, yet incredibly happy looks on their faces. And suddenly there he was, walking next to the tall blond boy with glasses. Ushijima didn’t know his name, but every instinct in his mind screamed ‘omega’. The omega stopped, took out a small towel from his bag, before giving it to the blond boy and walking away. It felt strange, but Ushijima knew he had to follow him. He just needed to smell him, at least once before they would forever part their ways.

“Damn, he smells good,” he heard some guy say quietly to his friend when the omega walked past them. A group of three alphas, Ushijima noted. 

“I bet his heat is coming soon,” the other snickered as he looked at the third one from the group. 

Ushijima quickly walked past them, trusting his instincts, which were telling him to get there before those three got some stupid idea. 

“Maybe we should offer him our help, what do you think?” he heard the first one say before he turned left just in time to see the omega walk into the bathroom. He took a deep breath and his heartbeat quickened as he leaned against the wall right next to the bathroom door, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the intense sweet lavender scent, that must have been the omega’s, or the fact that the three alphas he just passed by actually considered possibly raping him. 

Then he felt the tug on his gut again. It almost screamed ‘protect’, when he saw the three alphas turn and walk towards him. The smug smile on their faces made him feel absolutely disgusted and almost furious. The first alpha, not too muscular tall light brunet, made a step towards the door, Ushijima looked him in the eyes and stepped in front of the door. Almost immediately the smug smiles turned to angry expressions. He just dared to stand between an alpha and his prey, an omega who couldn’t protect himself well, especially pre-heat.

He felt the door open and hit his back. There was no way he was letting the omega out of the bathroom. 

“I don’t know what you think you are doing, but I suggest you let us in,” said the light haired alpha, the anger apparent in his voice. It was a question of pride as an alpha not to let anyone stand between him and an omega he picked, but Ushijima wouldn’t budge. The way he felt inhaling the omega’s scent before the entire hall started reeking of angry alpha pheromones gave him enough reason not to do so. 

“That’s not going to happen. You should leave,” Ushijima had trouble keeping his voice steady. He was aware that he had the upper hand there, but still knew he had to be cautious. There were three of them after all. 

The other two alphas started backing away, clearly aware that if they drew more attention to the situation, they would be in trouble. The third one, however, almost shouted: “His team just beat you, why would you protect him? He’s nothing to you,” before shoving Ushijima against the door. 

“Leave. Now,” Ushijima stared into the alphas eyes, finally resolving to release his own pheromones. The other alpha had yet to learn that the will to protect would always prevail over the intent to harm. 

“Hey! What is going on?” Someone shouted from the end of the hall, a man in a uniform and Ushijima faintly remembered seeing him around the court during the game, but wasn’t able to recollect who exactly he was. That wasn’t necessary in the end, as the two calmer alphas grabbed the third one and dragged him away from the scene. Ushijima quickly explained the situation to the man, who promised to make sure the three of them would leave the building immediately.

Now came the hard part, Ushijima realized. Getting the terrified, incredibly good smelling omega safely to his team. He opened the door slowly and saw noone in front of the sinks. The air was heavy with the lavender scent with underlying tone of fear and his heart dropped a little. He was sorry the omega felt like this, but a part of him wanted to be furious at him for wandering around on his own when he must have known his heat was close. 

“It’s okay, you can come out,” he said, shoving the furious, protective part of him aside. He has managed to protect the omega and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love for all the hits, kudos and comments! <3


End file.
